


The Master of Marvel

by AGreaterCreator



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreaterCreator/pseuds/AGreaterCreator
Summary: Zack is a nobody in a world of Superpowers who spends his days sat at home wanking over all the heroes and villains.  Until he gets his own powers and sets out to become The Master of Marvel.
Relationships: Jubilee/ Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

This story is entirely fiction. I do not own and did not create any of the characters in this story except Zack and Zuriel the Corrupter.

This is an explicit story about manipulation, mind control and sex featuring many Fictional Characters. As such it should not be read by anyone under 18 or anyone who is offended by the idea of using powers to take advantage of women.

** Master of Marvel Prologue. **

Zack was nothing special which made him feel insignificant in a world of superheroes, he was planning on starting his dead-end job in the summer he was raised by a single mother. His father had died many years earlier. The Day of his 18th birthday he woke up and switched on his telly Captain Marvel was giving an interview. She looked hot in her little costume getting up he locked the door and pulled off his underwear and then he watched athlete as he wanked imagining what she felt like. When he finished, he cleaned up, dressed, and went downstairs. His mum was making breakfast she gave him a package. She told him it was a present from his dad he left it for him for when he turned 27. When she left Zack opened his present it was a small stone statue. That night Zack put it next to his bed and went to sleep. He had strange dreams that night dreams of his father, of the statue. His father told him he was not a man but a god. An Eldergod of Corruption and his true name was Zuriel. He told him the statue wasn’t made of stone but made of his essence, his power and that as his son Zack has the potential to be the most powerful being in the multiverse all he needs to do is dissolve the Statue in boiling water to make a tea and ingest it. At that moment Zack woke up he sat up in his bed and looked at the small statue he noticed a slight shimmer. “what the hell” Zack uttered he went downstairs to get a cup of boiling water. Going back to his room Zack dropped the small statue in the water and then went to the toilet. When he came back the statue was gone, and the water was yellow and glowing. Shrugging Zack downed the liquid, then collapsed.

Zack found himself in a strange world he was in a dessert with multiple planets in the sky Zack looked around then in front of him he found a life size version of the statue as he approached it changed shape into a yellow humanoid with spikes in its head “Hello son” the creature said “I am your father.” Zack sat talking to the creature he discovered that he had great power in his body that he was an Elder Demi-God, he was the son of The God of Corruption that now he had ingested the essence of his father he had access to great power. but he could not leave this world until he had mastered his powers and learned to control them, that’s when the training began. It took him a year to master his powers. His father told him he was ready to go back to the real world, He woke up and looked at his clock he was only gone 10 minutes, but he knew it was real he smiled as he made himself float he was a god.

It was a week later before his father visited him again and told him he wanted him to enjoy his powers. He was a god and the beings of this universe was his to enjoy. Zack liked this idea. He was gonna have some fun.


	2. Welcome Too The X-Men: Part 1 Jubilee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero joins the X-Men and has some fun with Jubilee

All characters are aged 18 and over.

It took Zack a few weeks to decide what to do with his powers. He had always admired the X-Men, so he altered his DNA to appear as a mutant with super strength. He went downstairs his mum was sat with her husband and daughter eating. He altered their memories making them think they threw him out and silently said his goodbyes then disappeared.

He reappeared outside Xavier’s School for Gifted Children. Home of the X-Men, Zack knew he had to be careful. Xavier and Jean Grey were powerful Telepaths he needed to guard his thought against them. He entered the gates and approached the doors.

The door was answered by Jubilee, he acted frightened and asked for help, she called for help and Jean Grey appeared behind her.

“What’s wrong?” she looked at Zack

He could feel her enter his mind, he showed her his fear and a fabricated accident involving his strength.

“I see, come in, you’re safe here” she reassured him as they went inside.

He was in the medical bay; Jean was off to one side talking to Professor X

“He is definitely a mutant, he appears super strong, He accidently hurt his dad they threw him out and called the police. He is terrified and trying to find somewhere safe”

Professor X nodded “he has found it”

He entered the room and introduced himself

“Hello Zack, I’m Charles Xavier. I know you’ve had a bad few day, but you are safe now”

“thank you”

“Now I think you need rest; Jubilee show him too 21”

“Sure Professor” she smiled at Zack “follow me”

As she walked in front of him in her little denim shorts Zack couldn’t help but admire her cute little arse.

“this is gonna be fun” he thought to himself.

They got to his room and he looked around.

“Ok” she said “I’m gonna leave”

He entered her mind ant planted a suggestion

“Actually, do you mind if I stay”

“Not at all” he told her smiling.

She closed the door and sat down on the bed next to him.

He entered her mind again, giving her another suggestion.

“would you mind if I took my shirt off” she asked. It's hot in here.

“That's fine.” He said again smiling.

She peeled her shirt off, revealing her small breasts inside the bra. She was beautiful.

He entered her mind a third time.

“You know what I'm going to take these shots off as well.”

He couldn't believe how easily it was working as she stood up and unfastened her jean shorts pulling them down, then stepping out to them. She stood before Zack wearing just her pink panties, blue boots, and a smile.

“How do I look?”

“Amazing”

As he spoke, he entered her mind again

“thanks, you’re sweet. Fancy a blowjob?”

“Sure”

She walked up to him and kneeling down she unfastened his trousers then pulled out his erect cock

She smiled up at him Nervously

“I’ve never done this before” she admitted

“Me neither” he replied.

She gently began stroking his erection before leaning in and kissing the tip, then she gave it a quick lick before taking it in her mouth and gently sucking on him

“Oh, sweet Jesus” he muttered

This was the best feeling ever. He was a virgin and had never experienced anything that felt this good. His first blowjob and it was from sexy teenage superhero.

He didn’t last long at all and within a couple of minutes he was filling her mouth with cum.

She stood up wiping her mouth and popped some gum and began getting dressed. Once she was dressed, he wiped what happened from her mind.

“Ok see you later” she said as she headed to the door.

“thanks” he said

She looked back “for what, hun?”

“Showing me erm, too my room”

She smiled again and left. Zack laid on his bed.

“First I rest. Then I’m gonna go play”


End file.
